dragon_ball_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Indus Saga
None ←—→ Zenkai Saga 'Chapter 1 – Final Tournament' It was finally time for the tournament Olant stepped onto the field with his pathetic excuse for a partner - Eed, Eed was a low class soldier with an equally low power level, his fighting skills were terrible, and he wasn’t exactly a Looker either: being a small, slightly olive skinned male Saiyan with dark hair, he was not particularly healthy looking and wore the Battle Armor of a low class, so it was coloured a dirty brown colour. Today Olant had put a lot of effort into his appearance, as this was a very important tournament, Olant was wearing his elite class Battle Armor, it’s black and dark blue colour gleaming in the light, Olant was quite tall and had brown hair. Olant looked across as his opposition came through, the smallest of the bunch, even smaller than Eed, was named Ache, he was an ugly little Saiyan and his dirty brown Armor did not make him look any better, like Eed he had black hair, the second of them was the incredibly tall Aspar – who was a mid-class Saiyan and wore black and blue Armor, his hair was spiky and blonde, which was very rare for a Saiyan. Finally the team leader stepped out; he was named Barb and he was about the same height as Olant and had black hair, his muscles were larger than any of the others who had stepped out so far, though he was not bulky and he only wore trousers with armoured padding, no body Armor – that would be a mistake that Olant could take advantage of. Suddenly the machine spoke up “Scanning power levels: Olant – power level 5,000, Eed – power level 1,000.” The machine then turned to the other side and continued “Aspar – power level 5,000, Barb – power level of 4,000, Ache – power level of 1,000” Ache then spoke up “where is their third member?” he asked. Olant smirked when he heard him say this, and didn’t bother to answer the question. The fight was on. “Aspar” said Barb, “yes” replied Aspar as he turned to face Barb, “take him out”. Aspar lunged at Olant who teleported behind Aspar and delivered a hard kick to his back, Aspar went flying towards the wall but managed to hit it with his feet and launch himself at Olant, Aspar rapidly fired punches at Olant who put up his arms in Defense. “Very good” said Olant as he back flipped, landed, and began clapping “but Im not even trying”, Olant then released a large amount of Ki. The computer spoke up again “Olant – power level 7,000” as these words came out Aspar’s eyes widened. Aspar lunged at Olant with a powerful punch, but Olant easily blocked his fist and threw him to the other side of the field. Aspar’s eyes widened and he began rapidly firing energy beams of moderate power, Olant wall jumped in order to avoid the blasts and then ran straight for Aspar “Big Bang…” said Olant as his charged an energy ball in his right hand, he then pushed Aspar up and the slammed him into the ground “Smash!” He finished as a large Ki explosion drained the last of Aspar’s energy. Aspar was now lying on the ground dazed but not dead. 'Chapter 2 – Power Level Nine-Thousand!' Olant raised his head to the sky and began laughing, he turned and saw Eed fighting Ache, Eed charged at Ache “SUPER SLAP” screamed Eed as he gathered Ki around his hand and attempted to slap Ache, Ache also shouted the words “SUPER SLAP” and the two (pathetic) techniques hit each other. The two weaklings went flying, though Ache was the first up, Eed followed soon after, Ache raged and began punching Eed, who responded by trying to scratch Ache. Olant laughed again as he looked away from the two low class weaklings “Barb” he said, “just give up your outmatched by 3,000!”. Olant’s smirk faded as he saw what Barb was doing, Barb raised his arms and let out a mighty roar, causing Olant to blown backwards slightly and actually blowing the two low classes onto the ground. The machine took about five seconds to scan a power level, and Olant had no interest in waiting “Eed” he said, “What does the scouter say about his power level?”. Eed quickly looked up, not wanting to annoy Olant “Boss… It…It’s… 9000!” Olant responded quickly and loudly – with shock in his voice “WHAT 9000, THERE’S NO WAY THAT CAN BE RIGHT”. Olant turned back around just in time to see Barb punch him in the face, who then ignited his aura and followed him, kicking him up before grabbing him by the leg and smashing him into the ground, he then flew down towards the downed Saiyan and smashed him in the gut with his knee, Olant’s eyes widened and he gasped. Barb jumped off Olant and landed near Eed, who quietly tried to crawl away. “Pathetic” announced Barb “I AM THE STRONGEST OF ALL SAIYANS” he shouted loudly, before bowing towards the royal watch box and adding “except for the might King Vegeta of course”. Olant got back up and created a ball of energy “IT DOESN’T MATTER” he shouted “ILL JUST TURN INTO AN OOZARU!”. “EED” Eed looked up at Olant startled, Olant had a crazy look on his face and it scared Eed “COVER HIS EYES” Eed quickly got up but was grabbed by Ache, Olant quickly fired and energy wave at Ache, knocking him out. Eed lunged at Barb with his arms outstretched but was easily swatted away, he hit the wall and the slid down, also unconscious. “DAMN IT” said Olant as he dissipated his power ball. “It’s useless” said the now extremely confident Barb as he strolled slightly closer to Olant, suddenly Olant was in the air with his arms raised, his fingers outreached, Olant the moved his hands forward and shouted “SUPREMACY CANNON!” . The huge energy blast zoomed straight towards Barb who responded with his own, “FINAL DESTRUCTIVE WAVE” he shouted as he launched an energy blast that collided with Olant’s Supremacy Cannon, the beam struggle was brief, and finally Barb’s blast hit Olant who was caught in the explosion and fell quickly to the ground. “And the winner is!...” said the announcer “Ba….” “STOP” shouted Olant as he stood up gripping his left arm in pain, many scratches covered his body. Barb laughed “Don’t you ever give up?” he asked rhetorically “there’s no way you can win now”. Olant smiled, “Oh you’re completely right Barb, Im done, but my team is not”. Barb had a sudden look of confusion on his face, which quickly changed to surprise, and then to confidence “Of course your third member” he said “he must have been hiding this whole time” “COME OUT COWARD”. Suddenly the sound of hovering was heard as a large Saiyan came floating down, it was Olant’s other friend – Bage, Olant smirked as he remembered how powerful Bage was. Bage was shorter than Olant but taller than Eed, around in-between in height, and he had a portly body, he was well known for having an appetite greater than the average Saiyan, Bage was an elite Saiyan and as such wore blue and yellow Armor. As Bage landed the machine spoke up “Bage – Power level… 14,000.” Barb froze, “14,000” he thought “that is not possible; it’s even higher than King Vegeta and twice as much as Olant!”. While Barb was frozen in place Bage walked over to him and laughed “WAHAHHA”, he then put on a serious face and proceeded to say “NAH” and then “BAAAAH” as he fired a massive energy wave at Barb. 'Chapter 3 – Second Sun' As Bage’s blast hit Barb, Olant smirked; he had won, finally now he would have his prize. Barb fell to the ground shakily, one of his eyes was closed, and there were burn marks all across his body, Aspar watched in horror as Barb finally collapsed – Unconscious. Aspar desperately rushed at Olant who casually shot an energy wave at Aspar’s feet causing him to fall over, Olant then rushed over and punched Aspar in the gut, causing him to cough up blood and fall unconscious too. “Looks like the winners have been decided” said King Vegeta “you may claim your rewards”. A Few Hours Later Olant was walking with his two friends when he saw an incredible light in the sky - another sun? “But we only have one sun” Olant thought to himself, “and it’s far too early for the sun to have risen”. Olant then had a sudden terrible realization “Eed” he said “scan that second sun with scouter”, Eed scanned the supernova and the scouter exploded. “Aah!” said Eed as the scouter blew up in his face. “So it’s a Ki construct….” Said Olant “A Supernova at that, Frieza’s signature move”, Olant watched as the realization suddenly dawned on Bage’s face “And Bardock said earlier that Frieza was going to kill us all”. “Frieza’s destroying the planet! We have to try and stop him” Olant yelled as he threw a power ball into the air, Bage looked at it and began transforming into an Oozaru, multiplying his power by ten times, Eed was about to look at it when he was stopped by Olant. “No” said Olant “you’ll lose control of yourself, you low-class idiot”, instead just put all of your energy into one powerful blast, not that it will help much. Olant fired an energy wave at the power ball, destroying it. Eed then began charging his power; the Supernova was now hurtling towards Planet Vegeta at a high speed. “HAHAHA Super BAAAAAH!” roared Oozaru Bage as he fired his most powerful attack at the Supernova, which was literally right above them in the atmosphere. “AAAHHH!” screamed Eed as he launched every ounce of his Ki into one blast more powerful than a low-class Saiyan should be able to manage. As his two colleagues fired there blasts at the Supernova Olant suddenly snapped, Frieza was going to kill everybody – even his loved ones… even… no he couldn’t accept that, but even there combined power would not stop him, suddenly Olant’s hair rose up, receiving a reddish coloured outline, his aura flared as he looked up, revealing that his eyes were now pure white. With a snarl Olant yelled “Supremacy Cannon” as he blasted his attack, now much more powerful than before. The three powerful attacks exploded against the Supernova, it was right above them now and the last thing that Olant saw was the massive explosion of his and his colleagues’ attacks against the godly attack. As Olant’s eyes closed he heard the malevolent cackle of Frieza and then there was nothing… Olant awoke with a start, where the hell was he, he looked around and saw strange rock constructs, Olant then turned to his left and saw his colleagues lying beside him, what the hell was going on? 'Chapter 4 – Attack of the Saiba' Olant got up and the forced his two colleagues too their feet. “Is this hell” asked Eed “I thought there would be more Spikes, and Lava, and Death, and…” “Shut up” replied Olant “Obviously we are still alive, but Planet Vegeta was being destroyed”. Olant stopped to reflect for a moment “We must have been teleported here somehow” “Who could have done this” said Bage as he scratched his head It was a rhetorical question, but Olant answered anyway “No idea, but we must locate food and water.” Olant turned and began walking; the other two Saiyans followed him. Eventually the two Saiyans found a forested area with a lake, the sat on the edge of the forest and gathered wood in order to make a camp fire, Olant gathered up bushes for himself and went to sleep, the two other Saiyans soon followed. Olant awoke to the sound of screaming, it was Eed, as Olant jumped up he received a claw to the face, he staggered backwards and fired a Ki blast at whatever had hit him, the thing screeched and exploded. Olant looked up, the creatures which stood in front of him were small, green, and plant-like. “Saibamen” Olant thought, he then saw that four Saibamen had Eed and were attempting to fly away with him, Olant turned to Bage and saw he was still sleeping; he fired his weakest Ki blast in order to wake Bage up. Bage woke with a jump, “W-What” he said. “Saibamen” said Olant, and as he pointed to the four that were flying away “those four have captured Eed”. Olant jumped into the air as two Saibamen leaped at him, they missed and Olant fired a Double Cannon down at them, destroying them, another Saibaman jumped onto Bage’s back and self-destructed, thought it did nothing to stop the rotund Saiyan as he clotheslined three Saibamen, and then slammed himself down at a third. Olant jumped back as Bage punched another Saibaman, killing it, Olant then fired his spread energy volley, the blasts hit many of the Saibamen, killing each of them with one blast. “Bage” said Olant, “can you distract them for a minute” “Sure” replied Bage, he knew what his boss was about to do. Olant flew into the air and raised his hands up, he watched as Bage held his own against the Saibaman army, Bage was not as fast as his companion so he allowed the Saibamen to hit him, it didn’t hurt him much and it left the Saibas open to his powerful punches. “Now” said Olant, Bage complied by floating still in the air, all of the Saibamen jumped him but he quickly jetted into the air, leaving the green men confused. “Supremacy Cannon” yelled Olant as he fired the blast, destroying the remaining Saibamen. Olant immediately turned and zipped straight after the Saibas who had grabbed Eed, Bage quickly jumped up and followed, the two dodged past sharp trees and large boulders as the Saibamen flew away from them, two of the Saibamen broke off and fired a double Energy Wave but Bage quickly flew in front of Olant, “WAHAHA NAH BAH!” he cried as his own blast countered the Saibamen, Bage easily won the beam struggle and then in a flash of light Olant appeared, hammering his fists into the Saibamen and destroying them. The two Saibamen ahead took a quick bank to the right and began launching energy blasts back at the Saiyans, they then banked left. Olant and Bage easily dodged the blasts and turned to the left, there they saw it, it was massive, there were glowing lights all over it, and the spiked towers appeared eerily similar to those used in Prisons and Asylums. The Saibamen rushed towards the door and flew inside. Olant and Bage landed and walked over to the shut door, seeing it so close allowed Olant to appreciate its sheer size, but, despite this, Bage easily ripped it off its hinges. The two Saiyans walked inside, the first thing they heard was a booming voice, “WELCOME, WELCOME SAIYANS”. Olant and Bage looked up just as the spotlights came on, burning their eyes. The two Saiyans stared directly at the glass case which held the seated figure, Olant’s eyes widened, it was a Tuffle. “Hello there, Olant, Bage, my name is Indus, and as you may have realised, I… am a Tuffle, the last Tuffle in fact, due to the actions of your race” Suddenly he was interrupted by Olant, “TUFFLE TRASH” Olant screamed as he launched a red energy blast at Indus. Olant’s beam hit the glass, but dissipated on impact “WHAT” he said. Indus laughed “Us Tuffle were geniuses” he explained “My shield can stop most of your blows” he stopped, then continued “And I don’t understand why you’re trying to kill me, after all I did save you from Frieza”. A short gasp emerged from the mouths of Olant and Bage “Why?” asked Bage. “OBVIOUSLY” said Indus as his eyes widened, showing that they were bloodshot “SO I CAN HAVE THE PLEASURE OF KILLING SAIYANS MYSELF, after you two and your pathetic companion are dead I will go and help Frieza to slaughter any other survivors”. Hearing this made Olant mad, he felt his aura build but stopped it. “But….” Began Olant “QUIET FOOL” screamed the insane Tuffle “SAIBA ARMY GO!” Olant and Bage took a back to back position as the doors opened and out poured and army, all kinds of Saibamen: Basic Saibamen, Super Saibamen, Saibabrutes, Kaiwaremen, Tennemen, and Jinkoumen. Olant immediately fired a massive energy blast destroying a group of the Saibas. As the Saibamen moved towards Olant he fired his rapid fire energy blasts at them, knocking them out of the sky and destroying some of them, he turned quickly and saw Bage wrestling with five Saibabrutes; Bage punched straight through one of them and then used his powerful jaws to bite the head off another. Olant fired an energy wave but was struck by multiple Saibamen, who exploded all over him; Olant fell to the ground but raised his arm and fired point blank at another Saibaman who was jumping on him, Bage jumped over to Olant – crushing two Saibamen beneath his feet as he went, Bage picked up Olant by the arms and began to spin him, as he was being Spun he shouted “SUPREMACY CANNON”, the energy wave shot out of his feet and as he spun around destroyed everything in its path. Bage released Olant and he went flying straight towards Indus’ case “IF I DON’T WHO WILL” shouted Olant as his glowing fist connected with the glass. Indus screamed as the glass below him collapsed Indus fell and hit the ground with a thud. 'Chapter 5 – Final Battle' “It’s over Indus” said Bage “WAHAHA nah—“ “WAIT” shouted Indus At this point Olant had landed, suddenly two holes opened up and two Saibamen popped out, immediately exploding themselves, Olant and Bage coughed and gagged as smoke covered the room, as the smoke cleared Olant looked up, his eyes widening. In the time that he had had Indus had opened up another of the room’s doors and climbed into his battle mech. “TIME TO DIE SAIYANS” shouted Indus as his mech’s fist flew at Bage, Bage grabbed the fist and managed to keep himself from moving backwards, Indus used the other hand to pick up Bage and began squeezing him, Olant quickly flew at the mech’s pilot area and delivered a heavy kick, slightly denting the glass, Indus snarled and pressed a button on his control pad, causing a ray to shoot out from the mech’s palm, binding Olant. “It’s over for you know” said Indus as the mech’s chest opened up, revealing a cannon that was swelling with red energy. “10” began Indus “9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1---“ Indus opened his mouth to say fire when suddenly Eed burst from a nearby room, covered in wires. “TAAAKE THIS” screamed Eed as he used a Super Slap on Indus, shattering his cockpit window. “AAAAAAAHHHH” yelled Indus as he raised his arms to his eyes to protect them from the glass, the mech’s arms did the same, causing them to drop Olant and Bage, who quickly caught themselves in the air and floated “Your done now” Olant said as he fired a large Ki ball at Indus, Indus’ mech batted it away with its arm and Indus pressed another button, creating a force field around his cockpit. “I won’t let you hit me here again” said Indus as he raised the mech’s arm and fired an energy wave from its palm. The three Saiyans jumped into the air, as the beam hit the ground, creating a massive crater. Olant quickly threw a power ball into the air and then jumped over to Eed, closing his eyes and putting his palms over Eed’s, Eed was used to this so his face kept its normal look. Bage’s eyes turned a crimson colour as he began to grow in size, his tail unwrapped from his belt and he took on his Great Ape form, Bage roared as he began to pummel Indus’ Mech, Indus kicked Bage’s feet out from under him and then fired multiple scatter energy blasts all across the room, Olant stood in front of Eed and began to block the energy blasts as Bage got back up. “Im tired of this” said Indus as he raised the mech’s arm once again, Indus fired a dart out that hit Bage straight in the head, Bage immediately began shrinking, his eyes returning to their normal colour, and losing his monkey-like appearance, Indus had forced him to revert to his base form! “HA HA HA” laughed Indus as he shot an energy wave at the power ball “Now you have no chance of victory, Ill destroy you just as Frieza did your precious planet” The mention of Planet Vegeta’s destruction caused Olant to snap once again, as his eyes lost their pupils and his hair rose up, receiving a red outline. “Oh you’ve done it now” said Eed as Olant’s aura flared. “W-What’s this” Questioned Indus ‘I only prepared for Saiyans abilities to turn into Apes, what is this!?” Olant looked up at Indus - pure rage in his face, rage so great that Indus began sweating, suddenly Olant disappeared from his spot and then next second he was flying at Indus, Olant rapidly punched and kicked the robot at incredible speeds and the proceeded to pick up the Mech and throw it. Indus landed with a thud and then revealed huge grin, as there was nothing left of his sanity, Indus pressed a large red button which caused the mech’s chest to open up “HYPER CANNON FIRE” he shouted as the massive blast shot at Olant. 'Chapter 6 – The End' As the Hyper Cannon’s laser zoomed towards Olant, Indus gasped with joy; once Olant was gone he would easily kill the other two. Indus looked up and as he stared his smile faded. Bage was the first to speak up “That… That’s Frieza’s Supernova”, the two Saiyans and the Tuffle stared at Olant who had raised his hand in the air and had begun creating the massive ball of energy similar to the one which had just hours ago destroyed Planet Vegeta. Bage, Eed, and Indus’ eyes followed Olant’s other hand which had moved to point at the ball, palm open Olant fired a Supremacy Cannon straight into the Supernova, causing it to begin glowing red and pulsating. As Olant threw the Supreme Nova, Indus’ eyes grew wide, the Nova tore straight threw his Hyper Cannon’s laser and he desperately searched for the Ejector button, he scowled as he finally found it, destroyed by the broken glass of his cockpit. “NO! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU YOU FILTHY FILTHY MONKIES” Indus screamed as he was consumed by the Supreme Nova, with a massive explosion, Indus and his mech were vaporised. With the room in ruins and his enemies completely destroyed Olant drifted to the ground and resumed his normal form. “Well, I guess that’s the end of the Tuffle” he said “It’s funny, he tried to finish off the Saiyans, but he ended up saving us” Olant looked at the last place his enemy had been before he was vaporised. “Let’s go get something to eat” sighed Olant. The three Saiyans sat at the kitchen table in Indus’ base, on their way their they had discovered a Saibaman named Frank, who they were now using as a waiter. “Well” said Olant “Im tired, we should find somewhere to sleep, and in the morning we can discuss what to do next “Yah” agreed Eed, “Okay” said Bage. “That’s it then” said Olant “see you in the morning”. Next Time on Dragon Ball SS! The Zenkai Saga! Category:Sagas Category:Indus Saga